SasuSaku oneshoot
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Revisi dan republis dari akun RavencherrY. Judul asli Lembaran Kisah SasuSaku. Abaikan Rate. Karna hanya untuk jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster manis...**

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak pernah mendengar pembunuh legendaris sekaligus orang terkuat yang pernah ada di bumi. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berhati dingin yang tak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Yang bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang tanpa berekspresi. Yang bisa menebar teror tanpa hambatan berarti. Tak ada yang di takutinya, setidaknya saat 'dia' tak masuk hitungan.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ya, Haruno Sakura. Entah apa yang di miliki gadis berambut pink itu hingga momok paling menakutkan bisa bertingkah bagai anak kucing tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Dengar Sasuke-kun, aku tak bisa terus-terusan memaafkanmu. Ini yang terakhir." Selalu. Meski gadis itu bilang yang terakhir, tetap saja dia selalu memaafkan Sasukenya. Lagipula kesalahan Sasuke hanyalah lupa membelikan gadis itu kue-kue manis favoritnya. Sakura dan kue manis tak akan pernah bisa di pisahkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan membeli dua kali lipat untukmu. Karna itu, biarkan aku menyentuhmu." Rengek Sasuke.

"Hmmmpp, hanya tangan saja."

"Aa." Dengan semangat Sasuke menggandeng tangan gadisnya. Menyentuh Sakura adalah candu yang tak mungkin bisa di hilangkan.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Sasuke tersenyum manis mendengar Sakuranya memulai ocehannya tentang berbagai hal. Ini seperti mendengarkan musik favorit bagi Sasuke. Segala tentang Sakura selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah pasar, Sasuke benar-benar membelikan Sakura kue manis dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ah, mereka tak memiliki rumah. Hampir genap tiga tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka hingga sekarang. Mereka hidup dengan berpetualang. Jadi kau bertanya darimana Sasuke mendapatkan uang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan gadisnya?

"Tunggu aku di sini. Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi dari tempat ini." Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. Kalimat ini selalu di dengarnya dari pria di depannya yang berwajah cemas.

"Aku janji Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tak akan lama." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar. Ekspresi yang Sakura dapatkan tiap kali dia mengecup pria itu. Dan Sakura menyukainya. Gadis itu tak akan pernah pergi dari Sasukenya. Itu pasti.

Sedangkan Sasuke bergegas memeriksa tempat di sekitar gadisnya. Setelah memastikan aman, Sasuke bergegas melakukan tujuannya. Apalagi kalau bukan merampok perampok. Iya merampok. Sasuke bukan sosok berkepribadian baik. Dia tak memiliki bakat lain selain membunuh dan menakut-nakuti. Karna itulah dia menjadikan keahliannya itu sebagai mata pencarian. Semula Sasuke merampok siapa saja orang malang yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Namun setelah dia bersama Sakura, gadisnya itu mengatakan Sasuke hanya boleh merampok perampok atau rentenir. Bukan, gadisnya juga bukan orang yang baik. Dia tak menyuruh Sasuke membagikan hasil rampokannya pada rakyat bahkan selalu tersenyum senang saat Sasuke mendapatkan hasil banyak karna bisa sedikit berfoya-foya. Sakura hanya pengontrol Sasuke agar tak terlalu sering melakukan perampokan juga memberitahu secara tersirat pada semua orang jika Sasukenya selalu menjadi yang teratas di rantai makanan. Gadisnya itu sangat tidak baik kan? Tapi Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura. Sakuranya.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak pria berbadan gemuk yang menjadi pimpinan perampok. Ah Sasuke sudah mengawasi gerak-gerik kelompok ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan saat di pasar tadi dia mendengar jika kelompok ini baru saja merampok pedagang dari luar daerah. Gosip selalu memudahkan Sasuke saat mengawasi kelompok tertentu.

"Berikan saja semua hasil rampokanmu hari ini." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah cukup perhiasan dan uangnya. Yang lain hanya membuatku repot." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan suasana tegang di sekelilingnya.

"Bajingan! Kau pikir kau siapa?" Teriak pimpinan perampok itu murka.

"Aku malaikat mautmu." Sahut Sasuke enteng yang membuat semua perampok menggeram.

Tanpa menunggu lama mereka menyerang Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Melihat kerumunan orang berlari mpenuh amarah. Melihat kerumunan orang berlari murka ke arahnya membuat seringai Sasuke mengembang. Dengan semangat dia menarik katana dan menari di antara cipratan darah dan tubuh-tubuh yang satu persatu tergolek di tanah karna tebasan sepasang katana miliknya. Darah selalu memberinya sensasi memabukkan yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti melakukan tarian maut. Satu dua sayatan kecil yang bersarang di tubuhnya sama sekali tak mengganggu kesenangannya. Sasuke memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi atas kemampuannya berpedang. Dan dia nyaris tak memiliki rasa takut di hatinya.

"Serahkan saja yang ku minta dan aku akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam pimpinan perampok yang memandangnya ragu bercampur takut. Yang tersisa hanya dia dan empat orang anak buahnya. Jangan hitung berapa banyak yang sekarat bahkan mati karna Sasuke. Itu hanya akan membuatmu mual.

"Ya. Kin ambil semua perhiasan dan uang." Ucap pimpinan itu berusaha agar suaranya tetap terdengar tenang. Seorang bocah yang terlihat lebih muda dari lainnya tergopoh-gopoh mengambil semua perhiasan dan uang. Lalu membungkusnya dengan kain. Dengan tangan gemetar bocah itu menyerahkan bungkusan kain pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan lima orang yang terduduk lemas. "Ah agar lain waktu lebih mudah, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Tambah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan lima orang yang merinding secara tiba-tiba. Merasa lega karna monster yang membunuh nyaris semua anggota mereka telah pergi. Jika tahu seperti ini mungkin mereka akan menyerahkan perhiasan dan uang itu saja dari pada kehilangan banyak anggota.

Sasuke kembali pada gadisnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Pria itu selalu memiliki pakaian baru setiap kali selesai bekerja. Alasannya sederhana, Sakuranya tidak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan mengerikan. Sasuke tak suka saat Sakura memandangnya takut. Karna itulah dia harus memiliki pakaian ganti setiap kali akan melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku kembali Sakura." Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil gadisnya dari belakang.

"Uhuk uhuk." Sakura memukul-mukul dadanya yang sakit karena tersedak. Tentu saja, Sasuke membuat kuenya tertelan tanpa sempat di kunyah terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura... Apa yang terjadi... Sakura..." Tanya Sasuke dengan panik. Sakura mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan dia butuh air. Dengan cepat pria itu mengambil botol air di sampingnya dan memberikan pada Sakura.

"Fuah. Ku pikir aku akan mati." Desah Sakura lega sebelum akhirnya memelototi pria raven berwajah cemas di sampingnya. "Kau berniat membunuhku Sasuke-kun?" Desisnya tajam. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Tingkah pria itu sangat imut di matannya dan membuatnya tak bisa marah.

"Maaf Sakura." Lirih Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kita bisa tidur di penginapan malam ini tanpa mengurangi jatah kue ku?" Tanya Sakura seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hm. Jika aku boleh melakukan ini dan itu." Wajah Sakura memanas melihat seringai menggoda khas milik Sasukenya. "Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya memastikan.

"Baiklah kita cari penginapan mahal." Ucap Sakura yang dengan cepat berdiri. Dia tak sanggup menatap wajah tampan Sasuke sedekat itu terlalu lama.

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan kain dan botol air Sakura lalu mengikuti langkah gadisnya. Dia membawa benda itu di satu tangan dan tangan lainnya menyusup melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya dan mengendus lehernya. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Sasuke selalu memiliki cara membuat Sakura menginginkan pria itu.

"Semalaman ya Sakura."

"Kau gila. Itu akan membunuhku."

"Ini sudah tiga hari Sakura. Ku mohon." Rengek Sasuke. Pria itu memang tak pernah melakukan yang ena-ena pada Sakura saat tak berada di tempat yang layak. Selama tiga hari ini mereka tidur di alam bebas yang membuat Sasuke memilih menyelimuti Sakura dengan jubah tebalnya daripada menelanjangi gadis itu.

"Ya...ya sudah." Ucap Sakura malu-mamalu. Dua hal yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang. Membunuh dan melakukan ini itu pada gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura dan menarik gadisnya agar melangkah lebih cepat mencari penginapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End...

 **Keyikarus**

 **26/7/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batas cinta...**

.

.

.

"Hen... hentikan... apa salahku?" Lirih kepala keluarga Haruno yang sedang merangkak menjauhinya. Sasuke hanya memandang datar pria yang tengah sekarat itu. Sasuke tak begitu tahu dan peduli pada salah dan dosa seseorang. Dia hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya. Seorang pembunuh dari organisasi Eraser.

"Kyaaaaa!" Sasuke dan kepala keluarga Haruno terkejut saat mendengar teriakan dari arah depan. Siapapun itu pasti sudah melihat korban pembantaian oleh Sasuke. Ya Sasuke menghabisi seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Dari tuan rumah sampai para pelayan dan security. Pembantaian seluruh penghuni rumah adalah permintaan klien. Eraser selalu melakukan pembunuhan sesuai cara yang di minta klien mereka.

Jleb. Sasuke menikam jantung kepala keluarga Haruno. Setelah memastikan pria di depannya tak bernyawa, dengan tenang Sasuke berjalan ke arah depan. Dari tangga dia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang terduduk dengan raut shock. Gadis itu dengan gemetar berusaha meredam tangisnya.

Tep. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gadis yang sekarang mendongak menatapnya. Sakura Haruno. Anak dari wanita simpanan kepala keluarga Haruno. Juniornya di kampus. Sasuke sudah meminta pengecualian untuk gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan kenapa Sakura harus berada di sini saat ini?

"Siapa... Kau?" Ucap Sakura dengan suaranya yang serak dan gemetar setelah mereka cukup lama hanya saling tatap.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup berwarna hitam dan penutup wajah melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Dia tak ingin melihat Sakura yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya untuk gadis itu. Tanpa di duganya Sakura berdiri dan menariknya hingga berputar menghadap gadis itu.

"Kau... siapapun kenapa melakukan ini? Apa salah kami? Kau... jahat... kenapa... ini keluargaku... hiks.." Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura yang merosot jatuh terduduk setelah lelah memukul-mukul dadanya. Pukulan Sakura bahkan tak sakit, tapi Sasuke merasakan sakit saat melihat Sakura yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Gadis itu meraung menggenggam erat kain bajunya yang mencapai lutut.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik diri meninggalkan Sakura yang masih meraung di sana. Sekali lagi dia menoleh menatap Sakura sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu. Yang terpenting Sakura baik-baik saja. Maksud Sasuke tak terluka secara kasat mata. Apapun yang di alami gadis itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Sasuke hanya harus memastikan gadis itu masih dalam jangkauannya.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu Sakura baru bisa masuk kuliah lagi. Tanpa Sasuke sadari senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat Sakura bisa tersenyum lagi, meski tak seceria dulu. Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis itu menuju perpustakaan. Pria raven itu duduk tenang di salah satu meja dan mengamati Sakura yang sedang sibuk mencari bahan tugasnya.

Hanya seperti itu. Sasuke tak pernah memiliki niat menyapa Sakura. Melihat Sakura dari jauh sudah cukup baginya. Setidaknya sebelum kejadian naas yang membuatnya merasa hampir mati terjadi. Saat itu Sasuke baru keluar dari kelas. Dia tak bisa menemukan Sakura di manapun. Saat mendengar jika Sakura sudah pulang, Sasuke bergegas kerumah Sakura untuk memastikan jika Sakura benar-benar sudah pulang.

Sayangnya emosi Sasuke tak bisa terkendali saat melihat Sakura setengah telanjang di atas ranjangnya bersama kekasihnya. Ya, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura berpacaran dengan pria itu. Tapi Sasuke membiarkannya selagi tak ada sentuhan berlebihan yang terjadi. Dan keadaan ini membuatnya ingin membunuh pria itu sekarang juga. Sasuke melakukannya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kedua kalinya Sasuke mendengar jeritan ngeri Sakura saat melihatnya menghilangkan nyawa kekasih gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah mendobrak jendela kamar Sakura dan memuntahkan timah panas yang mengenai kepala jantung dan perut pria yang tak sempat melakukan apapun. Sasuke menatap datar Sakura yang gemetaran. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Kali ini Sakurapun melihatnya. Mengenalinya.

"Hah... senpai... ap... apa yang..."

"Kau milikku Sakura. Tak akan ku biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu." Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati Sakura yang meringkuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut di sudut ranjang.

"Sen... senpai..." Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Sakura yang basah karna air mata.

"Dengan begini kau akan menjadi satu-satunya tersangka pembunuhan. Kau tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bersamaku Sakura." Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan rumah gadis itu. Seberapapun Sakura menjerit dan memberontak, Sasuke bukan seseorang yang bisa di hadapinya.

Sakura terkulai lelah. Membiarkan dirinya di bawa ke apartemen pria mengerikan di matanya. Pria yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya. Pikiran gadis itu seolah tak waras setelah menyaksikan dua pembunuhan sadis secara live.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura yang meringkuk di ranjangnya. Ini hari ke sepuluh gadis itu berada di tempatnya. Sangat sulit membuat Sakura bergerak dari ranjang. Sasuke bahkan memandikan gadis itu dan menyuapinya makan dengan paksa. Sakura selalu menjadi pemberontak yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli. Dia senang memiliki kegiatan lain selain membunuh.

Sasuke menikmati waktunya bersama Sakuranya. Entah saat gadis itu sedang menjadi patung cantik, atau gadis itu meraung histeris. Sasuke menikmati saat Sakura terisak lelah dalam pelukannya. Sasuke dengan keegoisannya memaksa Sakura menerima kondisinya sekarang. Hidup bersama seorang pembunuh uang begitu mencintainya.

Bagian favorit pria itu adalah kini dia selalu tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Sakura. Gadis yang di pujanya bak dewi. Gadis yang di jadikannya buronan polisi dengan tuduhan pembunuhan. Sasuke senang Sakura tak memiliki pilihan lain karna tahu situasinya.

"Senpai..." Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengeluarkan suara selain berteriak dan memaki dirinya setelah nyaris tiga bulan mereka tinggal bersama.

"Hm?" Sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman. Dia membuatkan Sakura steak untuk makan malam ini. Gadis itu tak bisa kemanapun. Setidaknya Sasuke harus membuatkannya makanan ala restoran sesekali.

"Senpai tidak bosan?" Ucap Sakura sembari mengunyah daging di mulutnya dengan lesu.

"Tidak."

"Apa?" Sakura meletakkan garpunya dengan kasar di meja. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku nyaris mati bosan selalu berada di rumah ini. Kau tau, warna kulitku nyaris seperti mayat karna tak pernah keluar. Ini sama saja seperti di penjara." Jerit Sakura kesal.

"Tak ada penjara yang begitu memanjakanmu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke kalem menatap tepat ke emerald yang selalu menatap nyalang ke arahnya. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Aku ingin keluar. Jalan-jalan." Sahut Sakura mantap. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura. Gadis itu mungkin mulai lelah menjadi pemberontak. Karna beberapa minggu ini dia mulai bersikap lebih baik. Dan Sasuke menunggu kabar baik saat Sakura benar-benar menyerahkan hatinya. Mencintai Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Pakai baju hangatmu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat Sakura berlari senang ke kamarnya. Kamar mereka. Sedikitnya Sasuke berpikir kapan saatnya dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih intim pada Sakuranya. Ya Sakuranya. Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya.

Jam di tangan Sasuke menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat mereka sampai di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Sebagian besar toko-toko yang berderet di pinggir jalan sudah tutup. Tapi wajah Sakura tetap terlihat senang karna akhirnya bisa melihat pemandangan kota lagi setelah dua bulan lebih berdiam di rumah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke menikmati momen ini. Di mana mereka bergandengan tangan menyusuri kota. Jangan berpikir Sakura akan kabur darinya. Karna gadis itu menyadari apa yang akan di hadapinya saat memutuskan berlari dari Sasuke.

"Senpai..." Sasuke menoleh kearah gadisnya yang mengkerut dan mengeratkan pegangan di lengannya. Lima bocah mabuk sedang terkikik sembari mengawasi mereka. Sasuke senang saat merasa sangat di butuhkan oleh Sakura seperti ini. Dia akan menjadi apapun yang di butuhkana gadis kesayangannya ini.

"Hei sob, jalan-jalan?" Lima bocah -sebenarnya mereka terlihat seumuran dengan Sasuke- mulai menghalangi langkah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Minggir." Ucap Sasuke datar sembari sebelah tangannya mendekap Sakura.

"Jangan begitu, kau bisa berbagi kesenangan dengan kami kan?" mereka tertawa sembari menjilat bibir saat menatap Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu mulai gemetar, jemarinya menggenggam erat pakaian Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya menenangkan gadis itu. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura.

"Minggir atau ku ledakkan kepala kalian." Sasuke menodongkan desert eagle yang membuat lima orang mabuk itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Wow... wow... kami hanya bercanda sob. Kau bisa simpan benda itu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak." Dor. Sasuke menembak satu kepala membuat Sakura berteriak histeris dan empat orang lainnya berusaha berlari. Sayangnya Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan saksi hidup dalam setiap pekerjaannya. Yah, meski ini bukan pekerjaan tapi sama saja. Saksi tak di perlukan. Setelah itu terdengar empat kali suara letusan peluru yang menembus tengkorak kepala empat orang lainnya.

"Hiks.. kenapa senpai melakukannya?" Sasuke menatap emerald basah Sakura.

"Aku tak suka pengganggu Sakura." jemari Sasuke menghapus airmata gadisnya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah memastikan Sakura tenang dan tertidur Sasuke bergegas pergi menemui orang itu, pimpinan Eraser yang sejak tadi membuat ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti. Dengan malas Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung utama milik Eraser.

"Tumben kemari saat dini hari Teme." Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu saja menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Temannya sesama alat pembunuh milik Eraser. Seperti biasa, pria itu selalu bersama kekasihnya. Pembunuh yang tak sinkron antara penampilan dan sikap. Siapapun akan melihatnya sebagai wanita anggun nan lembut saat biasa seperti ini. Siapa sangka dialah yang tersadis di antara seluruh pembunuh milik eraser. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ah kau harus lebih hati-hati menggunakan senjatamu Sasuke-kun. Bertemu pimpinan terdengar sangat menyebalkan."

"Hime-chan. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau bisa di mutilasi olehnya." Tegur Naruto.

"Tapi pimpinan memang menyebalkan Naruto-kun. Dia melirikku dengan genit." Sungut Hinata.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke malas mendengarkan dua orang itu lebih lanjut.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu berukiran katak besar dan masuk setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Sebenarnya ucapan Hinata benar. Bertemu pria tua ini sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke lebih suka bertemu dengan pasangan pembunuh pensiunan nyentrik di ujung negeri daripada bertemu pria ini. Setidaknya dada wanitanya sangat besar.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kali ini?" Tanya pria itu tanpa basa-basi. Pimpinan Eraser, Jiraiya.

"Tidak."

"Kau..." Jiraiya mengerang sebelum menghela nafas. Tatapan matanya tegas menusuk onix yang justru malas-malasan menatapnya. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak pelanggaran. Jadi katakan, kenapa kau membunuh lima orang mabuk tadi?"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya."

"Aku ingin dengar dari mulutmu Sasuke Uchiha." Geram Jiraiya.

"Mereka menakuti Sakura." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. Lagi-lagi Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau melakukan pelanggaran lagi. Kau tahu mengecualikan gadis itu dalam pekerjaan sudah merupakan pelanggaran. Jika tahu begini harusnya ku suruh orang lain melakukan tugas pembantaian keluarga Haruno."

"Meski begitu aku akan tetap meminta pengecualian untuk Sakura."

"Kau bukan meminta. Kau mengancam akan membantai keluarga klien bahkan menghancurkan Eraser. Kau gila." Sasuke hanya diam menatap Jiraiya yang terlihat frustasi. Jadi kenapa pimpinan Eraser menganggap ancaman Sasuke serius? Tentu saja karna sepasang pensiunan pembunuh yang kekuatannya tidak ikut pensiun, buronan internasional menjengkelkan, pasangan psikopat yang padahal anggota eraser dan kelompok si gigi runcing juga kelompok awan brengsek akan dengan senang hati mengikuti kemauan bungsu Uchiha ini. Entah apa yang di lakukannya hingga semua orang mengerikan itu menganggap keinginan Sasuke penting. "Jadi apa kau sudah menelanjanginya?"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun tentang Sakuraku." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Jangan pedulikan pisau yang menancap di dinding setelah sedikit menggores wajah Jiraiya. Itu hanya akan membuatmu bergidik. Jiraiya menahan keinginannya mencincang Sasuke. Pria raven itu hanya menurutinya saat di beri perintah membunuh. Di luar itu, nol. Dia tak pernah bisa di atur.

"Oke. Ini terdengar menyebalkan. Semua orang yang mencintaimu menganggap penting sesuatu yang kau anggap penting. Mereka menjaga apa yang kau cintai dan jaga. Jadi benarkah kau mencintainya mengingat kau membuatnya kehilangan semua yang di cintainya. Bahkan kehidupannya."

"Aku mencintainya. Dan dia hanya boleh mencintaiku. Dia hanya boleh bahagia karnaku. Dia hanya boleh membutuhkanku. Aku akan membuatnya seperti itu. Sebatas itulah cintaku."

Sasuke pergi setelah untuk kesekian kalinya Jiraiya mengingatkan agar Sasuke tak membunuh di luar pekerjaan. Atau sekarang bertambah di luar urusan Sakura. Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura yang terlelap di ranjangnya. Ucapan Jiraiya terngiang kembali. Tapi Sasuke tetap Sasuke. Dia tak bisa lagi berbagi dengan hal yang di sukai Sakura. Sakura hanya boleh untuknya. Sasuke tak akan menyakiti gadis ini. Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah memaksa menelanjangi Sakura selama gadis itu tak menginginkannya. Dia hanya tak bisa berbagi Sakura dengan apapun. Dia tak suka melihat Sakura bahagia selain karna dirinya.

"Aku mengganggu?" Tanya Sasuke lembut saat Sakura membuka matanya. Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya namun justru merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sasuke yang berbaring di sampingnya dan kembali tidur. Dengan lembut pria raven itu mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. Ini yang di inginkannya. Sakura tak memiliki pilihan lain selain dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

.

.

.

 **End...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Sasuke...**

.

.

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!" Sakura berteriak histeris melihat makhluk abstrak yang selalu mengganggunya muncul di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. "Pergi! Hus! Hus!" Usir Sakura dengan wajah seolah terancam mati karna di dekati makhluk pengidap rabies.

"Kau jahat Saki." Ucap Sasuke kalem dengan senyum manis di wajahnya yang membuat Sakura merinding jijik.

"Jahat kau bilang? Kau! Kau yang gila! Jangan selalu membuntutiku! Kau bukan ekorku!" Jerit Sakura geram dengan perilaku tak jelas pria raven itu. Pria yang katanya idola sekolah. Pria yang katanya prince charming. Pria yang katanya cool. Pria yang... cukup. Semua bullshit! Nyatanya bagi Sakura Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang pengganggu. Badai yang memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Virus yang membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dan sangat menyiksanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. Kedua telapak tangannya menyangga wajahnya hingga terlihat sangat imut. Iya imut jika saja dia tak membuat hari-hari Sakura bagai di neraka.

"Stop. Berhenti mengatakan itu. Brengsek." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Namun Sasuke masih sempat menggapai tangannya sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan kantin seperti niatnya. Tanpa di duga tangan Sasuke yang lain meraih kepala Sakura dan menarik ke arahnya hingga mereka berciuman. Hanya nol koma sekian detik karna Sakura langsung melepaskan diri dari pria raven yang sedang menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya itu. Padahal dia mengharapkan Sakura membeku seperti di cerita-cerita novel hingga membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih lama merasakan manis bibir gadis itu. Sayangnya Sakura tidak seperti tokoh dalam novel.

"Kau... Sialan!" Sakura memukul kepala raven itu sekuat tenaga dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan rintihan sakit Sasuke.

Tidak hanya menghentakkan kakinya sepanjan jalan Sakura juga menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bahkan belum sempat menjamah makanannya tadi. Ah kemana hilangnya rasa lapar tadi? Sakura sekarang kehilangan selera melakukan apapun. Lagi-lagi dia akan menjadi trending topik. Selamat. Ya selamat sudah masuk ke jurang neraka untuk kesekian kalinya. Masih enak jika hanya jadi trending topik. Tapi kenapa dia juga menjadi sasaran bullying?

"Sekarang kau jadi sok kecantikan? Apa rasanya berciuman dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berdecak kesal melihat Karin berkacak pinggang didepannya. Jangan lupakan dua orang yang selalu di sampingnya seperti dayang-dayang.

"Rasanya pahit kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku bahkan sangat berharap tak akan pernah merasakannya lagi. Dan kau salah memilih korban bully. Aku ini predator bukan mangsa." Sakura mendorong Karin dan melewati gadis yang berteriak kesal itu. Sakura cemberut saat melihat Sasuke nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Ah Karin, mau ku tunjukkan sisi predatorku?" Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan menarik Sasuke mendekatinya. Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkannya. "Lihat baik-baik." Duak. Sakura menjitak kepala raven pria itu kuat.

"Saki Sakit." Erang Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang pasti benjol besar.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila?" Bentak karin pada Sakura. Gadis pink itu hanya berdecak lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Saki. Tunggu." Sakura mulai berlari saat Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Dan Karin mengejar Sasuke yang membuntuti Sakura. Membuat Sakura berdecak sebal. Kenapa mereka berdrama seperti ini?

Sakura celingukan di tengah pelariannya mencari tempat yang tepat untuk sembunyi. Semakin dia berurusan dengan Sasuke, tingkahnya semakin mirip anak sd. Sakura mengerang melihat Sasuke semakin dekat di belakangnya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menggeretnya ke balik jajaran tanaman pagar dekat tembok pagar sekolah.

"Di sini aman untuk sembunyi Saki." Ucap Sasuke. Sementara itu Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya gemas saat menyadari saat ini mereka berjongkok di antara rimbunan tanaman pagar. Dia ingin sembunyi dari pria ini. Bukan bersama pria ini. Sakura yakin Sasuke tak bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Demi tuhan, Sasuke selalu di urutan ke dua nilai tertinggi satu sekolah.

"Saki..." Sakura menatap Sasuke namun pandangannya terhalang. Bukan, ini wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat. Iya, untuk ke dua kalinya di jam istirahat ini Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke bajingan mesum.

Sakura bahkan tak bisa berontak saat tangannya terpaksa jadi penyangga tubuhnya yang nyaris roboh karna menahan berat badan pria brengsek yang sedang melumat bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya yang berniat menganiaya Sasuke tak berdaya dalam genggaman pria itu. Sakura makin panik saat lidah Sasuke meliuk di dalam mulutnya. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang Sakura nyaris berbaring.

Teng teng. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar bel masuk. Sakura menarik nafas dengan rakus. Wajahnya memanas. Yang di lakukan Sasuke padanya hari ini lebih vulgar dari biasanya. Entah kenapa Sakura di buat merinding oleh tatapan onix di depannya.

"Saki, bolos yuk." Ajak Sasuke dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Jangan mimpi." Jerit Sakura sembari memukul kepala Sasuke untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Gadis itu bergegas lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura tak bisa berhenti menggerutu meski sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bertingkah aneh padanya. Padahal pria itu cenderung acuh pada yang lainnya. Sakura mengerang frustasi saat jam pulang sekolah. Dia sebenarnya lelah selalu melakukan gerilya menghindari Sasuke.

"Ikuti saja maunya Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan. Mungkin rasa penasaran nya akan hilang jika kau tak lagi menolaknya." Sakura mendesah. Mengikuti kemauan Sasuke sama saja masuk ke lubang neraka. Beruntung jika benar seperti analisis Hinata, jika tidak?

"Kau akan semakin kurus kalau berlarian terus. Tunjukkan sisi memalukan mu agar dia tak lagi berminat padamu. Dan aku akan beraksi." Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan ngawur Ino.

"Sakura-chan kenapa tak menyukai Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berdecak dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Entahlah. Setiap melihatnya aku merasa terancam bahaya." Sahut Sakura asal.

"Yang berbahaya itu otakmu. Jelas kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya pangeran es yang sempurna itu terlihat konyol. Ah surga hidup." Sakura dan Hinata terkikik mendengar ucapan Konyol Ino.

Dan Sakura bertekad mengikuti saran Hinata. Berdoa saja agar rasa penasaran Sasuke padanya menghilang. Dengan gugup Sakura berusaha melangkah santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Mungkin Ino benar jika dia akan kurus kering jika terus berlarian ke sana kemari ala tentara.

"Saki, ku antar pulang ya." Sakura berusaha bersikap tenang meski sebenarnya sangat terkejut dan risih saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Ini saatnya melakukan Saran Hinata. Sakura menurut saja pada keinginan Sasuke.

"Kau tak protes seperti biasanya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat karna berpikir Sasuke menggemaskan. Itu kesalahan.

"Hinata bilang jika rasa penasaranmu hilang kau akan berhenti menggangguku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengikuti Saran Ino untuk bertingkah memalukan. Sayang tingkahku selama ini sudah memalukan jadi tak ada stok lagi." Ucap Sakura sebal. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar gadis itu mengomel.

"Kalau begitu teruslah jadi penurut agar rasa penasaranku cepat hilang." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengayunkan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Hm." Sahut Sakura lesu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkekeh membuat kening Sakura berkerut. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa pria itu terkekeh.

"Kita pacaran sekarang, oke?"

"Ya."

"Aku mencintaimu. Ucapkan itu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Karna kita pacaran, hari ini kita akan berkencan." wajah Sakura memerah siap meledakkan amarahnya jika Saja Sasuke tak menggerakkan tangannya mengingatkan Sakura untuk jadi penurut. Sakura menghela nafas gusar. Ini penyiksaan Nyata baginya.

Sasuke membawanya jalan-jalan ke pusat pertokoan. Mereka berfoto di fotobox. Sasuke harus mencubit pipi Sakura agar wajah gadis itu berubah dari kesal terlihat seperti tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke bioskop. Sakura hanya mencebik kesal melihat sosok hantu tak berbentuk yang keluar tiba-tiba. Dan Sasuke menertawakan reaksi Sakura. Setelah itu mereka makan. Sakura menahan diri agar tak mengerang setiap Sasuke membelikannya hal-hal aneh. Contohnya baju pasangan, gantungan kunci pasangan, gelang pasangan, kalung pasangan dan segala hal berbau pasangan. Sakura semakin kesal saat pria itu lagi-lagi mengingatkannya agar tak marah. Dan ya, Sakura sedang dalam misi jadi gadis penurut agar rasa penasaran Sasuke cepat hilang.

"Saki, ciuman yuk." Sakura melotot garang menatap onix menyebalkan yang menggodanya.

"Tidak. Gandengan tangan saja sudah membuatku risih." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lengkap dengan seringaian paling menakutkan yang pernah Sakura lihat.

"Kau tahu. Yang paling membuatku penasaran itu bibirmu. Mungkin rasa penasaranku akan hilang jika kau membalas ciumanku." Sasuke mengucapkan itu tanpa beban. Sedangkan kepala Sakura terasa mendidih karna marah bercampur malu. Demi tuhan, banyak orang yang menatap mereka karna ucapan vulgar pria raven ini.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau suka aku selalu mengganggumu? Ah mungkin kau suka aku selalu menciummu paksa." Sungguh Sakura ingin mencabuti rambut pria sialan ini dan menyumpalkannya ke mulutnya yang lebih sialan lagi.

"Tidak mungkin aku suka hal seperti itu!" Jerit Sakura tak sadar lagi jika mereka berdiri di trotoar yang cukup ramai.

"Jadi?"

"Berjanjilah setelah ini berhenti menggangguku." Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Dengan senyum lebar dia menundukkan kepalanya mencium Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat saat merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bibirnya. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sasuke tentang membalas ciuman pria itu terngiang di kepalanya. Dengan ragu Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke. Wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya meremang terutama saat lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya dan membuat tubuh mereka merapat. Berciuman dengan Sasuke membuat otaknya kosong. Dia tak lagi menyadari siulan menggoda dari beberapa orang yang lewat. Sakura tak tahu jika berciuman dengan Sasuke bisa membuatnya mabuk. Selama ini kepalanya hanya berisi kemarahan saat Sasuke menciumnya paksa.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh. Gadis itu sudah sesak nafas kehabisan oksigen. Sayangnya Sasuke hanya memberinya satu kali tarikan nafas sebelum menciumnya kembali. Sakura merasa tubuhnya meleleh. Entah bagaimana dia seperti terbiasa dan menyukai ciuman Sasuke.

"Hah... hah..." Sakura menghirup oksigen dengan rakus saat ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Sangat menyukaimu." Lirih Sasuke seraya menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga. Sakura membeku. Tatapan Sasuke tepat di emeraldnya seolah menghipnotisnya. Memaksanya mengagumi pria yang selalu melakukan pelecehan padanya. Pria yang selalu membuatnya marah. Pria sinting yang tak berhenti menerornya.

"Sasuke..." Sakura seperti kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Ini tak jelas. Sakura tak yakin.

"Saki ke sana yuk." Sakura menelengkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan Sasuke padanya berubah seperti biasanya. Bahkan nada bicaranya juga terdengar semenyebalkan sebelumnya. Dengan ragu Sakura menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Sasuke. Dan matanya melotot melihat tulisan LOVE HOTEL di sana.

"Bajingan." Dengan kasar Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Hei kau harus jadi penurut."

"Ya aku akan menurut saat ada seseorang yangenyuruhku membunuhmu!" Teriak Sakura sembari melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia harus menjauh dari pria berbahaya itu. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke.

"Kau pacarku, jika kau lupa." Teriak Sasuke yang mengekori langkahnya.

"Kau gila. Aku bukan pacarmu!"

"Aku sudah merekamnya." Sakura mengerang jengkel sembari mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura berhenti saat tak lagi mendengar suara langkah Sasuke mengikutinya. Dan geraman marah Sakura terdengar saat melihat Sasuke mengobrol bahkan tertawa bersama dua orang gadis.

"Pria mesum brengsek. Kau bergenit ria saat memiliki pacar!?" Jerit Sakura tak terima. Emerald itu melotot garang pada pria yang mengaku pacarnya tapi masih bertingkah sialan.

"Ah baiklah pacarku. Aku minta maaf." Sasuke berlari kecil ke arah Sakura dengan seringaiannya. Sakura berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Sepertinya dia sudah masuk ke dalam neraka sungguhan. Tubuhnya tersentak saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Sakura lebih terkejut lagi saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya. "Pacarku, jangan marah ya." Wajah Sakura memanas melihat senyuman manis Sasuke. Dan sejak kapan senyuman Sasuke jadi terlihat manis di mata Sakura?

"A... aku bukan pacarmu!" Jerit Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Kalau peluk tidak boleh, gandengan tangan saja ya." Sakura mengerang namun membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya. Pria ini berbahaya. Sakura khawatir hidupnya akan lebih kacau dari ini. Ini semua salah Hinata yang memberinya saran gila. Tapi mungkin Sakura tak bisa marah pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

End...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **5/8/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hati yang terluka...**

.

.

.

"Mami tak mau tahu. Kau harus menikah lagi. Mami ingin cucu. Sampai kapan mami harus bertahan terus menunggu?" Sepertinya ini puncak kesabaran Mikoto menanti cucu selama empat tahun usia pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku bukan mesin penghasil anak. Jika mami tak bisa bersabar dan menghargaiku silahkan ambil anak di panti asuhan." Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Untuk ke sekian kalinya juga Sasuke menegaskan jika dirinya tak bisa di tuntut seperti ini. Sasuke terluka oleh sikap maminya.

Plak. Suasana hening. Bahkan Sakura membeku menutup mulutnya melihat Mikoto menampar Sasuke. Putra kesayangan yang selalu di banggakannya. Dengan gemetar Sakura berusaha meraih tangan ibu mertuanya. Tapi dengan cepat Mikoto menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau membuat putraku untuk pertama kalinya mengecewakanku." Desis mikoto tajam. Sakura menggeleng kuat di sela isakannya.

"Mami..."

"Tidak mi, Sasuke-kun akan menikah lagi. Aku yang akan memastikannya." Ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan suara bergetar di sela tangisnya. Dia sudah cukup tersiksa melihat perseteruan suami dan ibu mertuanya yang berkepanjangan.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mencengkeram lengan istrinya. Memaksa wanita itu menatap matanya. Namun Sakura hanya menunduk dan terisak.

"Baguslah. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya." Mikoto langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Meninggalkan pasangan yang di rundung kesedihan itu dibelakangnya.

Sakura merosot terduduk di lantai menangis sesenggukan. Dadanya sangat sesak menerima kenyataan ini. Ibu mertuanya hanya menyalahkannya ketika mereka tak kunjung di karuniai anak. Ibu mertuanya tak bertanya penyebabnya. Tak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Ibu mertuanya tak mau menerima alasan Sasuke yang ingin memperbaiki taraf hidup mereka lebih dulu.

"Sakura... sayang..." Sasuke memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya. Mereka berdua memang menyadari jika ada yang salah saat Sakura tak kunjung hamil. Tapi mereka sepakat tak ingin memikirkan itu dulu di saat keuangan mereka memprihatinkan. Apalagi Sasuke yang bersikeras memastikan anaknya berkecukupan saat lahir. Segalanya jadi sesulit ini saat Mikoto mulai ikut campur meributkan keturunan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Dia menangkup wajah tampan suaminya lalu berusaha tersenyum di tengah isakannya. "Aku rela kau menikah dengan gadis lain."

"Tidak. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak sanggup." Kini Sasuke sudah menangis. Jelas lelaki itu sangat takut kehilangan wanita yang paling di cintainya.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Kita akan selalu bersama. Hanya sedikit lebih jarang. Aku rela berbagi." Mereka menangis bersama merasakan sesak. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin membawa Sakura pergi jauh dan tak terjangkau oleh ibunya. Tapi itu akan sulit mengingat dia adalah putra satu-satunya. Jika Sasuke terlalu jauh, dia tak akan bisa ada saat orangtuanya membutuhkan. Namun bukan seperti ini bentuk kebutuhan orangtuanya yang ingin di penuhinya.

Sejak awal kedua orang tuanya memang tak menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Sakura hanya karna Sakura berasal dari panti asuhan. Meski keluarga Sasuke termasuk kalangan menengah dan dia anak tunggal, pria itu tak akan tega membawa Sakura tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Tangisan Sakura selama empat malam pertama menginap bersama ibunya sudah cukup menjadi tragedi bagi Sasuke. Dan ketika Sasuke memutuskan tinggal di kontrakan, dia taj terlalu terkejut saat orang tuanya bilang taj akan membantu sepeserpun tentang kehidupan pernikahannya. Sasuke tak masalah selama dia bersama Sakura. Dan sekarang dengan terus menerus ibunya meneror mereka dengan keinginan memiliki cucu. Dan sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan meminta Sasuke menikah lagi. Pria itu tahu, istrinya terlalu lembut untuk tidak menuruti permintaan egois ibunya yang bagai teroris.

Hanya berselang dua bulan setelah itu Sasuke menikah dengan putri teman arisan Mikoto. Sasuke akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan Mikoto dengan syarat dia dan gadis yang dinikahinya akan tinggal bersama Sakura. Sasuke tahu, ini akan sangat menyakiti Sakura. Tapi demi tuhan dia akan mati perlahan saat jauh dari wanita itu.

"Ini kamarmu Hinata-chan. Kau bisa mengatur ulang tata letak perabotan yang sesuai seleramu." Ucap Sakura saat menunjukkan kamar Hinata. Setelah Sasuke menikah, mereka mencari Kontrakan yang memiliki dua kamar. Meski biayanya lebih mahal, tapi tak apa karna Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama bekerja.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Aku menyukainya." Sahut Hinata yakin dengan senyum mengembang. Sakura bersyukur Mikoto memilih gadis baik nan anggun seperti Hinata. Kehidupan mereka tak semengerikan yang dibayangkan. Hinata dan Sakura bisa berinteraksi dengan cukup manis meski menahan sakit dihati masing-masing.

Tapi masalah datang saat Sasuke tak menyentuh Hinata meski usia pernikahan mereka menginjak dua minggu. Setiap gilirannya tidur dengan Hinata, Sasuke selalu mengendap kembali ke kamar Sakura saat Hinata terlelap. Bukan, Sasuke masih lelaki normal yang bisa tergoda oleh tubuh molek Hinata. Hanya saja hatinya sakit seperti di rajam setiap dia menyentuh Hinata. Di kepalanya berputar gambaran jika Sakuranya di sentuh pria lain.

"Hiks... Sasuke-kun tak menganggapku istrinya Sakura-chan..." Sakura mendongak menahan air matanya saat Hinata menangis di pelukannya. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa dia harus terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Siapa yang bisa di salahkannya atas tiga hati yang terluka di sini?

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan Sasuke yang menyusup ke dalam selimutnya saat giliran pria itu tidur dengan Hinata. Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Air matanya menetes ke bantal saat lengan hangat suaminya melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Aku tak bisa bersamanya Sakura. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher belakang Sakura.

"Aku tak akan mau berbicara denganmu jika kau tak melakukannya dengan Hinata-chan. Mami sangat mendambakan cucu Sasuke-kun." Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terluka mendengar ucapan Sakura. Bahkan Sakura sendiri terluka mendengar ucapannya yang seolah mendorong suaminya meniduri wanita lain.

"Sakura...Sakura..." Bisik Sasuke parau tak lagi tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semuanya sudah terlanjur seburuk ini. Lagi-lagi pasangan suami istri itu menangis dalam diam.

Dan benar saja. Sakura benar-benar mendiamkan Sasuke saat Hinata lagi-lagi menangis di pelukannya. Sakura merasa tak sanggup menanggung segala rasa yang bahkan semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Tak ada sedikitpun hal menyenangkan yang terjadi sejak Sasuke menikahi Hinata. Bukan karna sikap buruk salah seorang di antara mereka. Justru karna masing-masing berusaha menjaga perasaan tiap orang yang ada di rumah itu. Masing-masing punya pikiran sendiri agar tak melukai siapapun yang justru melukai setiap orang. Mereka sadar saling melukai namun tak ada pilihan selain itu.

"Sakura... Aku tak bisa... Aku hanya menginginkanmu... Aku takut aku akan mendapatkan karma jika aku menyentuhnya... Bagaimana jika ada orang lain menyentuhmu? Aku pasti akan mati Sakura... Aku tak bisa..." Bisik Sasuke frustasi di balik pintu. Ya Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Sasuke tak bisa masuk. Agar Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami pada Hinata.

"Sakura... Ku mohon biarkan aku masuk... Sakura..." Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Sementara itu Sakura menutup mulutnya, menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara di balik pintu. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Pilihan apapun yang di buatnya sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura masih mendiamkan Sasuke. Ini sudah hari ke tujuh. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat tersiksa. Dalam tujuh hari dia tak mendengar sedikitpun Sakura mengeluarkan suara untuk menyapanya. Dan Sasuke melakukannya. Dia melakukannya dengan Hinata. Dengan cepat dan penuh wajah tersiksa. Sasuke menahan sakit yang menghujam jantungnya setiap kali kejantanannya menghujam milik Hinata. Bayangan Sakura yang bercinta dengan orang lain membuatnya seperti akan mati. Setelah klimaks, tanpa menunggu lama atau beristirahat Sasuke berlari ke kamar Sakura hanya mengenakan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar dengan lelehan air mata.

"Sakura... Sakura... Aku sudah melakukannya... Ku mohon buka pintunya..." Raung Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura tercengang saat keluar dan melihat betapa mengenaskannya wajah suaminya. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan pria ini hingga terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Sakura semakin membatu saat Sasuke merosot memeluk kakinya. Menangis.

"Aku melakukannya dengan Hinata, Sakura. Aku sakit. Tolong maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku melakukannya. Jangan diamkan aku. Aku mohon Sakura. Aku sakit tanpamu." Racau Sasuke dengan suara paling menyedihkan yang pernah Sakura dengar.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Mereka menangis di lantai pintu kamar Sakura. Bohong jika Sakura bilang dia baik-baik saja. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Miliknya bukan lagi hanya miliknya. Dia benar-benar harus rela berbagi Sasukenya. Selama ini Sakura bisa bertahan karna Sasuke tak menyentuh Hinata. Karena Sasuke bersikap manis dengan selalu menyelinap ke kamarnya. Dan sekarang Sakura merasa hancur. Benar-benar hancur tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar. Sakura memeluk Sasuke, menenangkan pria yang histeris itu. Pria yang sangat takut di tinggalkannya. Pria kesayangannya yang tak lagi miliknya sendiri. Sakura mengecup mata Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Dia menangis lagi di dalam diam. Menatap wajah suaminya tercinta dengan hati remuk.

Sementara itu di luar Hinata terduduk di lantai memeluk lututnya. Perasaannya hancur melihat Sasuke yang histeris karna menidurinya. Sebegitu menyakitkannyakah menerima dirinya sebagai seorang istri? Sebegitu menderitanyakah Sasuke menyentuhnya? Hinata terisak membayangkan rumah tangganya yang sama sekali tak memiliki hal menyenangkan.

Dia pikir menikah dengan pria yang selalu di kaguminya akan membuatnya bahagia. Ya, Hinata sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak pertemuan pertama mereka satu tahun lalu. Dan sempat kecewa saat tahu Sasuke memiliki istri. Tapi dia sangat senang saat Mikoto bilang Sasuke mencari istri karna istrinya tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Hinata pikir hidupnya akan bahagia saat dia berhasil melahirkan anak untuk Sasuke. Apalagi Sakura bersikap baik padanya. Dan semuanya hanya harapan palsu. Hinata tak tahu jika Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Benarkah Sasuke mencari istri untuk melahirkan anaknya? Hinata jadi meragukan itu. Sakura dan Sasuke tak pernah bicara banyak padanya. Terutama soal anak. Sekarang Hinata tak tahu, dirinya ini seorang istri atau seorang pelacur yang bertugas melahirkan anak.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Sudah ada tanda-tanda belum?" Tanya Mikoto dengan manis.

"Belum mi." Sahut Hinata kalem.

"Ah masa. Ini sudah tiga bulan lho..." Heran Mikoto. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Mungkinkah dia bisa hamil saat Sasuke hanya melakukannya sekali dan sekali klimaks? Hinata pesimis.

"En..."

"Mami... Kapan datang?" Suara Sakura yang baru pulang kerja memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Mami pulang dulu ya sayang, jangan lupa lakukan sesering mungkin agar cepat hamil." Mikoto berpamitan pada Hinata mengabaikan Sakura. Hinata melirik Sakura tak enak, sementara Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum getir saat Mikoto melewatinya tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata menatap Sakura cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ah aku butuh mandi." Ujar Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin ruang tengah sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Senyum getir terukir di bibirnya. Apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa setiap langkah terasa sangat menyakitkan? Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya saat sepasang lengan milik Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Bisik Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun. Nanti Hinata-chan melihat. Dia akan terluka." Sakura menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke yang mengerat.

"Aku terluka. Kau pun terluka. Semua orang di rumah ini terluka. Tidak bisakah kita bahagia berdua seperti dulu? Aku rindu senyumanmu." Desah Sasuke lelah.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura berbalik dan menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu membawa Sakura ke kamar. Sementara ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang terduduk di lantai memeluk lututnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lelah. Biarkan saja. Biarkan saja Hinata tahu betapa dia merindukan kehidupan bahagianya bersama Sakura. Hanya berdua mereka sempurna. Seharusnya tak ada orang ketiga yang merusak kesempurnaan itu. Seharusnya.

Hinata berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Dia meredam raungannya dengan bantal. Sasuke jelas tak menginginkannya. Pria itu benar-benar menganggapnya pengganggu. Hinata menangis hingga tertidur karna kelelahan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan Amethys yang memerah. Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan angka empat pagi. Dengan enggan Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya yang berada di dapur. Rumah ini hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi. Karna itulah Hinata menyesal saat harus melewati kamar Sakura. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara yang membuat hatinya remuk.

"Sasuke-kun ini sudah pagi, aku harus tidur." Rengek Sakura manja.

"Sekali lagi saja, hm..." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke dinding. Menahan tubuhnya yang limbung. Dadanya terlalu sesak mendengar kenyataan yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya.

"Uh... Haaaa... Sasuke-kun...uh... Aku keluar... Haaa." Hinata menutup mulutnya mendengar erangan erotis Sakura yang di tahan. Sasuke tak menghiraukan klimaksnya waktu itu. Sasuke tak peduli pada yang di rasakannya seperti pria itu peduli pada Sakura. "Kyaaa... tidak bisakah lebih pelan Sasuke-kun." Terdengar protes Sakura.

"Maaf. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin ini." Hinata meradang mendengar nada nakal Sasuke di dalam sana.

"Tapi kau menyakitiku."

"Ah jika begini masih sakit?" Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin menggoda.

"Uh... uh... Hngghh..."

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya ke kamar mandi. Dia tak sanggup lagi mendengar erangan-erangan erotis dari dalam sana. Berkali-kali Hinata mengusap air matanya saat membereskan pakaiannya. Dia tak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini. Hinata menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa dia baru menyadari wajah terluka Sasuke. Kenapa dia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Hinata menyesali semua yang terjadi. Bukan saja menghancurkan pernikahan orang, dia juga menghancurkan kehidupannya sendiri.

Sakura panik saat pagi harinya Hinata tak ada di kamarnya. Dan kepanikannya semakin menjadi saat ibu mertuanya datang dan langsung menamparnya. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Hatinya hancur lebur sementara tubuhnya membeku. Selalu begini. Seolah mimpinya tentang Mikoto yang bersikap baik padanya hanya omong kosong.

"Mami...!" Tegur Sasuke keras seraya membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?! Aku membutuhkan cucu. Dan kau mengusir Hinata. Kau apakan Hinata hingga ingin cerai dari Sasuke?! Kau wanita jalang yang menghancurkan mimpiku!" Mikoto mengamuk. Dia melemparkan barang-barang ke arah Sakura.

"Mami hentikan!" Teriak Sasuke sembari berusaha melindungi Sakura yang hanya bisa menangis.

"Jika kau merasa hidupmu sial. Siallah sendiri. Jangan menularkan kesialanmu pada aku dan putraku!" Jerit Mikoto sebelum merosot kelantai dan menangis. "Ku mohon Sakura. Tinggalkan Sasuke. Aku ingin memiliki cucu darinya. Dia satu-satunya putraku. Dia tak menyentuh Hinata karna ada kau. Tolong Sakura. Jangan hancurkan mimpiku." Isak Mikoto pilu.

Sasuke membisu memeluk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura semakin meradang merasa hatinya semakin hancur. Apa yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang? Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Mikoto adalah ibu Sasuke. Jahatkah Sakura jika membuat Sasuke membangkang pada ibunya? Sakura sekarat sekarang.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke menangis pilu menyadari Sakura tak ada. Sakura telah pergi dari hidupnya. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Sasuke hanya diam seperti tanpa nyawa saat Mikoto membawanya dan Hinata untuk tinggal bersama. Ini hidup sempurna yang di inginkan Mikoto. Serumah dengan putranya dan menantunya.

Mikoto bahkan sama sekali tak mengijinkan Sasuke mencari Sakura. Ibunya, wanita yang sangat di agungkannya itu memaksa Sasuke berhenti bekerja. Mengklaim jika dia mampu membiayai hidup putra dan menantunya. Yang terpenting bagi Mikoto adalah mendapatkan seorang cucu. Wanita itu selalu menciptakan kondisi dimana Sasuke dan Hinata hanya berdua di rumah. Segala cara Mikoto gunakan padanya agar cepat mendapatkan cucu.

"Sasuke-kun hentikan. Aku tak sanggup lagi." Mohon Hinata.

"Tidak. Jika kau cepat memiliki anak, Sakura akan kembali padaku. Aku akan membuat Sakura kembali padaku." Isak Sasuke yang membuat Hinata meradang.

Sasuke menggagahi Hinata sepanjang malam. Setiap malam. Dan setiap kali itu juga dia berharap Hinata cepat hamil dan Sakura kembali kepadanya. Sasuke selalu menangis bahkan terkadang meraung kesetanan saat melakukannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata beringsut menarik tubuhnya turun dari ranjang. Sekarang jam lima pagi. Sasuke baru saja tertidur setelah melakukan apa yang di sebut membuat anak. Ya, bukan bercinta. Melainkan membuat anak. Perlakuan Sasuke tidak hanya membuat tubuh Hinata remuk, tapi juga perasaannya hancur. Pria itu terlalu mencintai Sakura hingga menyakitinya tanpa sadar.

Beberapa waktu terlewati, keberingasan Sasuke menghilang. Kini dia meniduri Hinata dengan lebih berperasaan. Hanya saja bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Sakura. Bahkan dari hari ke hari Sasuke seperti melakukan kewajibannya tanpa nyawa. Tak ada yang bisa di lihat dari onixnya selain kekosongan.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi." Isak Hinata. Kali ini dia mengadu pada Fugaku, ayah mertuanya yang baru saja pulang ke rumah. Pria itu memiliki bisnis pakaian yang mengharuskannya pergi hingga berbulan-bulan. Keberadaannya di rumah bisa di hitung dengan jari.

"Hinata." Fugaku meraih tangan menantunya. Menggenggamnya hangat. Dia tak mengerti masalah apa yang di hadapi oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Setahunya sekitar sembilan bulan yang lalu istrinya menelepon mengatakan jika Sasuke bercerai dengan Sakura dan menikahi Hinata. Dua kali kepulangannya tak sempat bertemu dengan putra dan menantunya. Fugaku menyesal tak menyempatkan diri menemui putranya jika akhirnya melihat wajah menyedihkan menantunya.

"Aku ingin cerai dari Sasuke." Ucap Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

"Hinata." Fugaku menegang.

"Dia bahkan tak mencintaiku. Ini sudah hampir setahun dan sedikitpun aku tak pernah merasakan Sasuke mencintaiku. Dia akan mati jika terus seperti ini. Tolong biarkan aku bercerai darinya. Tolong temukan Sakura. Ku mohon." Isak Hinata pilu tanpa daya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti Hinata."

Dengan air mata yang tak pernah surut Hinata menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Mikoto yang melamarnya untuk Sasuke. Tentang pernikahannya. Tentang kehidupannya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Tentang Sakura yang pergi. Hingga Sasuke yang bagai mayat hidup. Semuanya. Bahkan adegan ranjang mereka Hinata ceritakan tanpa malu. Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan orang tua Sasuke agar membiarkannya bercerai. Ibu Sasuke terlalu keras kepala dan bahagia hingga tak bisa melihat luka menganga yang di derita orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Ya tuhan." Desah Fugaku mengusap wajahnya. Dia tak tahu jika istrinya memiliki andil besar menyiksa putranya juga kedua menantunya.

Fugaku membuka kamar Sasuke sementara Hinata menunggu di ruang tengah. Dia perlu bicara dengan putra semata wayangnya. Dada Fugaku berdenyut nyeri melihat Sasuke, putranya duduk diam di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke menoleh saat merasakan ranjangnya bergerak karna di duduki Fugaku.

"Papi... mana Hinata? Aku harus membuat anak dengannya. Jika tidak Sakura tak akan kembali." Lirih Sasuke dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes di pipinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Fugaku meraih tubuh putranya. Memeluknya dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar. Rasa bersalah karna hanya memperdulikan materi untuk mencukupi kebutuhan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar jika Sasukenya menghadapi hal buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Papi... aku harus membuat anak agar Sakura kembali. Aku akan membuat anak agar mami tak menyakiti Sakura. Aku ingin Sakuraku kembali. Sakuraku." Isakan pilu Sasuke membuat hati Fugaku remuk. Apa yang di lakukan istrinya hingga putranya sehancur ini?

Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Perlahan Fugaku mengecup kening putranya. Setidaknya dia akan menebus kesalahannya. Melakukan tugasnya sebagai ayah. Fugaku akan bicara dengan istrinya.

"Tidak. Mereka tak boleh bercerai. Mereka harus memberiku seorang cucu. Aku sangat memimpikan saat sosok mungil memanggilku nenek. Apa itu salah?" Tegas Mikoto saat Fugaku mengatakan keinginan Hinata yang kini juga menjadi keinginannya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan keinginanmu. Tapi akan menjadi sangat salah saat keinginanmu menghancurkan putramu. Bahkan dua menantumu. Kau membuang yang ada untuk hal yang belum pasti."

"Apanya yang belum pasti?"

"Ini sudah hampir setahun jika kau lupa Mikoto. Dan beberapa bulan belakangan Sasuke melakukannya pada Hinata seperti bajingan brengsek yang sedang memperkosa seorang gadis. Sasuke melakukannya sepanjang malam. Setiap malam. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Ah... apa Hinata mandul?" Gumam Mikoto seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Bagaimana jika masalahnya bukan pada Sakura atau Hinata. Bagaimana jika masalahnya ada pada Sasuke. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ceroboh yang menyakiti semua orang Mikoto?"

"Tidak mungkin. Putraku tak mungkin mandul." Jerit Mikoto tak terima.

"Kau tak bisa selalu menyalahkan wanita Mikoto. Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisi Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka hancur karenamu. Ku mohon Mikoto, biarkan mereka bercerai. Biarkan Sasukeku mencari kebahagiaannya. Kau bisa mendapatkan cucu dari mana saja. Tapi Sasuke kita hanya Satu sayang. Dia putra kita. Sungguh aku tak rela melihatnya hancur seperti itu." Lirih Fugaku memelas. Mikoto menangis. Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana mengatakan jika dia sangat menginginkan seorang cucu. Ketakutannya muncul jika yanga di katakan suaminya benar. Bahwa masalah sebenarnya berada pada Sasuke.

Fugaku, Sasuke dan Hinata pergi mencari Sakura. Ke tempat kerjanya sampai ke panti asuhannya yang dulu. Sasuke tak pernah sesemangat ini. Diam-diam Fugaku dan Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke seperti hidup kembali. Meski senyum mereka berbeda. Senyum bahagia Fugaku dan senyum getir Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata sangat iri pada Sakura yang bagai sumber kehidupan bagi Sasuke.

"Ah terakhir Sakura-chan bilang dia bekerja pada Temari-chan." Ini teman Sakura ke enam yang Sasuke tau.

"Benarkah? Di mana alamatnya?" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan nya mendengar ucapan gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya memberengut.

"Ku harap kau menemuinya bukan untuk menyakitinya. Tandas gadis yang Sasuke tahu bernama Ino.

"Tidak akan. Aku tak pernah berniat menyakitinya." Lirih Sasuke nelangsa.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke alamat yang di tulis Ino di secarik kertas. Tempatnya cukup jauh. Di kota tetangga. Tak sulit menemukan alamat yang di maksud. Dengan perasaan berdebar Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah bercat abu-abu itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan menemui Sakuranya. Dia akan membawa Sakuranya kembali.

"Siapa?" Sasuke merengut saat sesosok berwajah malas yang membuka pintu untuknya.

"Apa ini rumah Temari?"

"Ya." Sahut pria itu sembari menatap mereka menyelidik. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Sakura." Lagi-lagi pria itu menatap mereka menyelidik.

"Masuk." Tanpa menunggu lama mereka bertiga langsung masuk mengikuti pria itu.

Mereka di persilahkan menunggu di sofa sementara pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke meremas tangannya gelisah. Pria itu hanya menyuruh mereka menunggu tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Entah kenapa ini membuatnya cemas.

"Ayo." Pria itu keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

"Ke mana?"

"Istriku sedang berada di tempat adiknya, maksudku Temari. Jadi aku yang akan membawa kalian ke tempat Sakura." Dengan cepat mereka mengikuti pria itu.

Mereka mengikuti mobil suami Temari. Perasaan Sasuke semakin tak enak saat mereka memasuki area pemakaman. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Fugaku yang mengetahui kegelisahan putranya menggenggam tangan Sasuke berusaha menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke cemas. Pria itu hanya berjalan tanpa menyahuti ucapan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa mereka bertiga mengikutinya.

Dan tubuh mereka bertiga membeku saat pria itu berhenti di depan gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng keras. Air matanya sudah berhamburan keluar saat dia jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura... Sakura..." Raung Sasuke merangkak menuju makam Sakura.

Hinata menangis pilu di pelukan ayah mertuanya. Fugaku menengadahkan wajahnya. Bertahan agar air matanya tak jatuh. Dia harus kuat untuk menopang putra dan menantunya yang terpuruk.

"Sakura... aku datang... ku mohon katakan ini hanya lelucon... Sakura... maaf...maaf..." Sasuke jatuh pingsan tak sanggup menahan segala beban di hatinya. Beban yang menumpuk hingga membuatnya mencapai batasnya.

Sasuke terbangun di kamarnya. Tubuh dan perasaannya sangat lelah. Sasuke duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang, lagi-lagi dia terisak mengetahui kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang menghancurkan harapannya. Dunianya. Onixnya menatap amplop pink yang berada di nakas. Itu terlihat seperti Sakura. Dengan gemetar Sasuke meraih amplop itu. Dan membaca tulisan di kertas yang juga berwarna pink.

 _Sasuke-kun sayang._

 _Sasukeku yang tak lagi menjadi Sasukeku. Maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tahu ini menghancurkanku, tapi bukankah aku tak boleh egois di saat ibumu memohon?_

 _Selamat tinggal sayang. Harusnya aku mengucapkan itu sebelum pergi. Tapi aku tak mampu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku meninggalkan cintaku. Aku harap kau akan menjadi baik-baik saja dan bahagia seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku harap kau tak perlu membaca surat ini. Melupakanku dan bahagia mungkin akan baik bagimu. Tapi sisi egoisku memberontak. Aku tak ingin di lupakan olehmu. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya istrimu meski mustahil. Aku hancur setiap menyadari kenyataan kau bukan lagi milikku sendiri. Dan aku membiarkan diriku hancur agar ibumu bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. Karna itu aku akan berusaha mencintai orang yang melahirkanmu. Aku ingin suatu saat bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibumu karna telah melahirkan makhluk paling indah di dunia._

 _Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, kau sudah menjadi nafasku sejak kita mengikrarkan janji suci. Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi tanpa nafasku? Aku tak bisa bertahan hidup. Maafkan aku yang lemah ini juga keputusan bodohku. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa bernafas tanpamu. Aku sekarat setiap membayangkan kau di pelukan wanita lain. Aku mati tanpa nafasku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Hidupku berakhir sejak aku pergi meninggalkanmu._

 _-Haruno Sakura-_

Sasuke meraung mendekap surat dari Sakura. Tanggalnya tertulis hanya sebulan sejak Sakura meninggalkannya. Sasuke merasa sangat berdosa karna sanggup bertahan tanpa Sakura. Sakuranya di sana sekarat. Dan Sasuke tak tahu.

"Sakura... Sakura... tunggu aku... kita seharusnya selalu bersama kan? aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian dan menderita sendirian di sana." Bisik Sasuke.

Pagi Harinya Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Hinata sudah pulang ke rumah orang tuanya sembari menunggu sidang perceraiannya. Mikoto memanggil Sasuke dengan cemas. Fugaku datang setelah mendengar Mikoto memanggil-manggil putranya tanpa hasil cukup lama.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto semakin panik. Fugaku memutuskan mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke karna khawatir.

Saat pintu terbuka Mikoto menjerit pilu melihat tubuh putranya tergeletak di ranjang yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Dengan histeris Mikoto dan Fugaku mengguncang tubuh kaku Sasuke. Berharap putra mereka bangun. Mikoto berjanji akan meminta maaf dan berlutut pada Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Kenyataannya Sasuke telah tak bernyawa.

Berkali-kali Mikoto histeris dan pingsan saat proses pemakaman Sasuke. Fugaku memutuskan memakamkan Sasuke di samping makam Sakura meski jauh. Setidaknya dia ingin membahagiakan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Papi..." Panggil Hinata lirih. Fugaku menoleh pada menantunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sekali lagi Fugaku menatap wajah kuyu Mikoto yang terlelap sebelum menghampiri Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi menantuku selamanya." Ucap Fugaku dengan senyum jenaka yang terlihat menyakitkan. Hinata hanya tertawa getir mendengarnya. Mereka tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan berakhir setragis Ini.

.

.

End...

.

.

Huffft ternyata aku masih mewek meski hanya ngerevisi ini.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **6/8/2017**


End file.
